Nuestro destino está escrito
by Sweet.14
Summary: Veremos la historia de amor de los antepasados de Ranma y Akane?, una cancion, Paris , leanlo y lo sabran lose pesimo summary


**ES NUESTRO DESTINO**

**HOLAAAAAA, POR FIN LO TERMINE SABEN ESTA HISTORIA SIEMPRE ESTUBO EN MI CABEZA DESDE QUE VI EL CAPÍTULO 129 **_**LA LEYENDA DEL PANDA **_**Y ES QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO KOTARO Y KANNA SE PARECIAN A RANMA Y AKANE, Y ME DIJE QUE PASARIA SI ESTA HISTORIA LA SUPIERAN TODOS A PARTE DE GENMA CLARO QUE AGREGE UNAS IDEAS LOCAS MIAS Y POONN LA ESCRIBI ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**__

**NARRO YO: **A una semana del día de SAN VALENTÍN, Nerima se estaba preparando para el gran día y nuestros protagonistas no se quedan atrás, nuestros prometidos favoritos estaban llevándose más o menos bien, ya que no peleaban tanto como antes pero en sus discusiones siempre alguien hablaba de más y también alguien sacaba un muy gran mazo. Veamos que les esperara está loca pero divertida semana antes del 14 de febrero.

Vemos a la pareja más famosa de Nerima aproximándose al colegio, pero en la entrada vieron como una multitud de chicos los esperaba, como antes, se sorprendieron y comenzaron a pelear contra ellos.

Ranma: Porque están aquí todos esos chicos Akane?-molesto-

Akane: No lo se, antes de que llegaras nunca había tantos solo una ves cuando o por dios Ranma debemos darnos prisa ya -alarmada— ve sigueme

Ranma: Si, pero para que, que pasa -estaban escondidos entre los arbustros-

Akane: Vera como ya se acerca San Valentin, todos los años los chicos quería que saliera con ellos claro que me opuse pero son tan persistentes -haciendo un gracioso puchero que a Ranma le parecio adorable- pero esto siempre empieza una semana antes dicen que para que no haiga competencia, pero bueno tu ya vistes-

Ranma: Si -molesto— tu algunas ves as salido con alguien -tratando de ser indiferente y ocultando su enojo-

Akane: N-no porque la pregunta Ranma (_estará celoso y quiere que salga con él) _

Ranma: Por nada -más tranquilo y luego- además quien quería salir contigo boba -burlándose-

Akane: UYYYYYYYYYYYY RANMA NO BAKA AQUIEN LLAMAS BOBA -después vemos a Ranma volar, gracias al señor mazo de Akane-

Ya dentro del salón se escuchaban los típicos comentarios que harán para San Valentín, con quien estarán, los preparativos que harán lo típico. Ranma llega con un enorme chinchon en la cabeza sobándose ve a Akane, y ella le saca la lengua iba a responderle cuando entra la Profesora Hinako (en forma de niña).

M. Hinako: Bien alumnos ya sabran que se acerca San Valentin -sacando un globo de corazón y abrazandolo, todos la miraron con una gota en su cabeza- a está hora durante toda una semana veremos unas historias de los más románticas que encontré -sacando una caja que tenia bastante polvo-

M, Hinako empezó a leerla de forma adulta

M. Hinako: Bien la primera es sobre una pareja que estaba comprometida en el Japón antiguo -sacando un viejo pergamino- unn aquí dice que ellos no aceptaban el compromiso y siempre peleaban, eh no se pero se me hace conocida -todos miraron a los prometidos se parecía mucho su historia, y claro ellos estaban sonrojados- en fin, el nombre del muchacho era Kotaro quien era él prometido de Kanna, la decisión fue tomada por sus padres -los prometidos cada vez se sorprendian más-

Akane: _(Esa historia es bastante parecida a la mía y a la de Ranma, será que …no debe ser una coincidencia)_

M. Hinako: Kanna era una chica muy dulce como bella, todos iban detrás de ella -los chicos miraron a Akane—pero no les hacia caso, Kotaro siempre se ponía celoso de ellos aunque no lo demostrara -y de nuevo miraron a Ranma- en especial de un chico llamado Ayato **(N/A: Creo q se escribe) **que siempre molestaba a su prometida, un día apareció un panda ellos le llamaba SEÑOR PANDA, se dice que primero trajo suerte, pero el jefe de la aldea enfermo poco tiempo después de que llego, Ayato quiso matar al panda para obtener su corazón, Kanna no se lo permitio, Ayato le dijo "si quieres salvar al panda casate conmigo" no viendo otra salida acepto.

Las chicas de salón estaba entunsiasmadas con la historia, pero no tando ya que se les hacia "raramente familiar", los chicos también sospechaban, y Ranma bueno él estaba confundido, sorprendido y ruborizado por esa historia.

Yuka: Akane esa historia se parece mucho a tú vida no -mirandola picara mente—

Akane: Pe-pero que dices, no se parece y si lo fuera seria solo una conincidencia.

M. Hinako: Silencio, continuemos antes de la boda Kotaro quiso impedirla, pero Kanna no se lo permitio, pues quería salvar al señor panda y -su clase fue interrunpida porque alguien entro a su salón diciendo-

Kuno: Yo Kuno Tatewaki el rayo azul de Furinka, vengo a decirle a la bella Akane Tendo que nuestra cita será en el día del amor no es lo más romántico Akane -inmediata mente fue al sitio de Akane y la abrazo, Akane sorprendida solo supo que estaba en los brazos de Kuno intentando soltarce cuando sucedió…

Ranma: Porque no vas a molestar a otro lado Kuno -mientras la maestra veía esto y luego a otro pergamido, la escena el perganimo, el pergamino la escena- y Akane que no puedes hacer eso sola valla veo que te estas haciendo más devil -sacandole la lengua-

Akane: Uyyyy Ranma para que sepas puedo arreglármelas sola bobo -sacandole también la lengua **(N/A: ¬¬ pero que infantiles, pero no voy a jusgar ya que yo tamnien lo hago :P)**-

Kuno: Ranma como te atreves a interrumpir mi momento con la bella Akane, lo pagaras -dispuesto a golpear-

Ranma: Ja como quieras asi podre practicar -cuando iba a pelear, la M. Hinako reaccióno sacando a Kuno de la oreja y llevándolo a su salón-

M. Hinako: Ahora continuemos, aquí dice que el señor panda salvo a Kanna de casarce con Ayato, luego junto las manos de Kotaro y Kanna, el padre de Kanna llego ya sano y viendo esto decidio casar a los jóvenes, lamentablemente el señor panda cayo en un precipicio y nunca más se le volvió a ver-

Ranma: _(Es como esa ves que mi papá junto nuestras manos, acaso… no debe ser mi imaginación)_

Sayuri: Disculpe profesora tendrá una imagen de esa historia

Todos empezaron a decir lo mismo ya que les había entrado la curiosidad de ver quienes eran.

M. Hinako: Si aquí la tengo esperen un momento, esta imagen lo trasaron con pincel mayormente son donde aparecen los prometidos -saco el pergamino—vean

La reacción fue un total silencio, solo dos personas se cayeron al piso de la impresión un chico de trenza y una chica de cabello corto, él resto del salón miraba a la pareja luego a la pintua, pareja, pintura, pareja, pintura. No era para menos ya que esa escena, que estaba trazada, la acababan de ver ase unos instantes, los prometidos no cabian en su asombro era como si lo hubiesen dibujado a ellos, y seguían pensando aun sentados en el suleo.

Akane: _(Ranma y yo somos iguales a ellos)_

Ranma: _(Se pareceb a Akane y a mi son idénticos)_

M. Hinako: Vaya si que son parecidos, Ranma Akane pónganse de pie -obedecieron y los vio detenidamente- creo que es posible que Kanna y Kotaro sean sus antepacados deben estar felices, su historia es muy hermosa

Las chicas empezaban a murmurar que podía repetirse esa historia, estaban alegres por su amiga y los chicos no paraba de molestrar a Ranma diciendo la suerte que tenía. En cuanto a los prometidos parecía que estaban en una competencia de quien tenia la cara más parecida a un tomate, y digo bueno que traigan un retrato igualito al tuyo con un compañero y digan que es una historia de amor te pondias asi no?

M. Hinako: Bueno continuemos con la siguiente clase, a se me olvidaba mañana también veremos otra historia

Las clases pasaron normalmente, Ranma durmiendo, Akane llandole, los dos con cubetas afuera de la clase en fin lo normal. Despues tocaron el timbre anunciando la hora de salida y como siempre Ranma esperando a Akane pero se llego una sorpresa cundo vio a Akane. Ella tenia unos pocos pedazos de chocolates en su ropa al igual que cartas con corazones, se vei algo despeinada.

Akane: Te ríes y mueres -su mirada amenazaba con sacar a su preciado señor mazo-

Ranma: P-perdon, pero que t paso

Akane: Cuando abri me casillero toda una estampida de cartas, chocolates, peluces y demás cosas cayeron sobre mi, mira que faltando una semana esque son tan tontos yo no saldré con nadie ese día _(a menos que quieras salir tú pero aquien engaño el nunca me pediría una cita y si lo hiciera seria a la última, apuesto que ese día saldrá con Ukyo o Shampoo o en él peor de los casos con Kodachi) _-empezando a caminar asia su casa-

Ranma: -quien estaba apunto de reir pero se detuvo cuando Akane le dijo eso y se puso serio pero a la misma vez se veía triste, furiso y deprimido- _(como se atreven esos idiotas a pedirle una cita, que bueno que no los aceptara pero dijo "no saldré con nadie ese día" eso significa que tampoco conmigo, lo dijo para que no la invitara yo no lo iba a ser o si, pero ella lo dijo pero y si lo intento tal vez acepte, aunque si dice que no y si se burla de mi)_

Con esos pensamientos iba caminado la pareja cada uno por donde siempre iba, una pensando en porque su prometido era un baka y un cobarde por no invitarla a salir, y uno pensando si devia invitar a su marimacho o no hacerlo, ambos estaban muy concentrados pensando que no se dieron cuenta que del sonido de una bici y reaccionaron cuando está estaba encima de Ranma.

Shampoo: Ni hao Ahiren, Ni hao chica violenta -dijo agarrando a Ranma y abrazandolo contra sus "atributos"- Shampoo traer algo de comida para Ahiren

Akane:-tenia una vena enorme en la frente—Ranma me voy llendo, de seguro querras estar solo con tu prometida jmm –y se fue corriendo—

Ria al encanto

Ranma: Espera no es lo que parece Akaneeeeeeeeeee -pero ya se había ido— _(porque siempre me deja solo con esta loca, además no le pudepreguntar será una señal no, no lo creo esto parece un reto ESO ES Ranma Saotome nunca huye de los retos le pediré a Akane una cita para el día de los enamorados _**(N/A: YA ME CANSE DE DECIR EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN)**_, primero le preguntare si acepta no podría ser más feliz, además ella nunca se resistiría al encanto Saotome) _**(N/A: RANMA ERES PRESUMIDO)**

Y Ranma con esos pensamientos trataba de liberarce del fuerte agarre de la amazónica, mientras Akane caminaba ya lejos de allí.

Akane: _Ranma no baka y pensar que nos estábamos llegando también, apuesto que ese día a ti te lloberan los regalos de "tus prometias", se que en la cosina no soy la mejor pero podría tratar de hacer un chocolate para Ranma, pero porque lo haría porque lo amo y asi le demostraría que yo también puedo hacer un chocolate, muy bien eso hare._

Ya en la casa de la familia Tendo, todos empezaban a comer lo que Kasumi había preparado a excepción de cierto chico de la trenza que todavía no aparecia, y como era de esperarse las pregutas se gueron dando.

Kasumi: Akane, porque Ranma no está aquí -dijo amablemente-

Akane: Se quedo con Shampoo de seguro tendrán una cita -molesta y aunque trataba de dicimularlo—

Nabiki: Se ve que mi cuñadito no aprende la lección

Soun: Como puede Ranma dejar a mi bebe, Saotome su hijo es descuidado -llorando asi T-T-

Genma: Ese muchacho como se atreve a dejar a su prometida cuando venga me escuchara

Y como por arte de magia Ranma apareció en la puerta sucio y con raspones a´poyandose con una bara y una bandita en forma de cruz en la cabeza.

Ranma: Ya llegue -dicho esto se cayo al piso toda la familia lo veía con una gota, suponiendo que le había sucedido-

Kasumi: Ranma date prisa y come que si no se enfriara

Despues de esto paso lo de siempre peleando por comida, vendiendo información, fecha para la boda lo normal para nuestra querida pareja. Despues cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo Ranma a entrena al doyo, Akane a hacer su tarea, Kasumi lavando los trastes, Nabiki sacando cuentas y los patriarcas juagando su típico juego de shogi, siquieron como siempre asta caer la noche donde todos se fueron todos a dormir. Kasumi se había quedado sola en la cosina arreglando unas cosas asta que llego su hermana menor.

Kasumi: Que sucede Akane

Akane: Bueno veras, quiero que me enseñes a hacer unos chocolates

Kasumi: Ya veo, se los daras a Ranma no es asi

Akane: N-no claro que no son son para mi quiero aprender a hacerlos podras enseñarme Kasumi

Kasumi: Claro que si Akane tendremos clases por la noche para que nadie se de cuenta si, pero duérmete temprano para que tengas fuerzas para mañana buenas noches Akane

Akane: Gracias Kasumi y buenas noches

Kasumi: Somos hermanas no vámonos a dormir Akane.

En la habitación de Ranma…

Ranma: _Akane, mi dulce Akane mi marimacho cuando podre decirte lo que siento por ti dime, siempre te insulto te hago enojar pero es la única forma de que tu atención solo se centre en mi soy demasiado egoísta, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si al conocernos nos hubiéramos tratado mejor, tal vez seriamos aun más unidos, nuestra relación siempre a sido extraña, por momentos parecemos amigos, luego parecemos niños tratando de pelearce, otras veces aliados, siempre será asi sino fuera por mis prometidas, ni tus pertendientes, ni nuestros padres locos se que pudieamos hablar mejor comunicarnos, espero que aceptes tener una cita conmigo. Descansa mi dulce marimacho. _- y Ranma se quedo dormido soñando con Akane y él, un lindo sueño a decir veradad-

**ATENCION ESTAS ESCENAS SOLO MOSTRARE LO INPORTANTE EN EL COLEGIO SI, NO PONDRE NOMBRE PORQUE NO S EME OCURRE NINGUNO :P, ASI QUE SOLO ESCUCHAREMOS LAS HISTORIAS.**

_*****MARTES EN LA ESCUELA FURINKA*****_

_M. Hinako: Bien ahora esta historias viene del antiguo Egipto, lamentablemente no pusieron los nombres de los prometidos bueno no importa, los padres de estos jóvenes los comprometieron para que se unieran sus pueblos, aunue los prometidos siempre estaban en peleas sin mencionar a los mucho pretendiente que tenia la joven, su prometido también era presumido en cuanto a la batalla, ambos pueblos esperaban su boda pero tambein avia chicas interesadas en el heredero al trono del faraón, sin embargo los prometidos estaban enamorados pero lo ocultaban ante todos y ante ellos mismos paso un tiempo, ambos pueblos se empecaron a pelear, necesitaban casarlos o habría guerra ellos felices aceptaron, cuando se casaron surguio un nuevo y poderoso imperio, que duro por muchos años. Aquí están algunos jeroglíficos que nos dicen com era en ese tiempo._

_La imagen estaba de perfil pero se notaba a una chica de cabllo corto en un trono y a su lado estaba su esposo que tenia una trenza también sentado y ambos agarrándose las manos, debajo vemos a sus padres como llorando, a una chica tratando de ir a lli para separarlos y otro chico también llendo pero eran detenidos por soldados, también vemos a dos muchachas sonriendo._

Los prometidos oyeron otra ves la historia le estaban jugando una broma o que, pero para evitar incomodidades evitaban no hablar del tema como si nunca lo hubiesen escuchadoy lo siguieron haciendo durante los otros 3 días restantes, esa semana seria muy rara por la mañana luchaban contra los pretendientes de Akane, por la hora de clase trataban de no sonrojarse, y al salir evitar a sus prometidas de Ranma y para colmo las preguntas y los momentos incomodos que los hacia pasar su familia porque ya se asercaba el preciado día, y ellos tratando de escaparce. Pero lo que Rnam no sabia era de que su prometida estaba tomando clases de cosina, y lo que Akane no sabia era que su prometido estaba tratando de invitarla a salir pero sin tartamudear, ponerse nervioso, y

no estropearlo. Diganme cual de los dos tiene la tarea más difícil.

_*****MIERCOLES EN LA ESCULA FURINKA*****_

_M. Hinako: Ahora veremos una de Inglaterra en la época donde habían reyes, duques y condes. Habia en un reino vivía un príncipe heredero, junto con sus padres el rey y la reina, él era bueno para la guerra sbia estrategias, defensas, ataques, y muchas cosas más pero no sabia lo que era el amor. Su padre lo comprometio con la hija menor de su mejor amigo aunque él era pobre. _

_Nuestro príncipe se negaba a casaece, el todavía quería ser libre y no estar atado a ningún matrimonio. La muchacha también estaba en desacuerdo no se casaria con un príncipe que se creía el mejor, al príncipe le sorprendio su conducta ya que la mayoría de las jóvenes morían por casarce con él. Ellos no puderon hacer nada para evitarlo, dice que cuando se conocieron no fue de lo mejor, él la insultaba por ser pocre y ella respondia por ser tan presumido y arrogante. Un el hijo del conde se intereso por la muchacha y le propuso matrimonio, el príncipe se enojo demasiado y declaro que no se le acercara más, sus peleas seguían pero con el psao de los años se enamoraron perdidamente anuque nunguno lo sabia, sus padres los casron después de 2 años y medio, ninguno de los dos se opuso, cuando se casaron la alegría vino al castillo ya que la princesa hablaba con todos ya sean ricos o pobres, eso ayudo mucho a mejorar la cituacion del reino._

_*****JUEVES EN LA ESCUELA FURINKA*****_

_M. Hinako: En la antigua China, en un imperio que estaba creciendo vivía una hermosa joven, todos los muchchos se querían casar con ella pero ella no quería casarce aun, en ese mismo imperio habían dos palacios, ambos con muco dinero y poder cada uno de los patriarcas tenían un hijo varón de la misma edad; el palacio del oeste era muy hermoso, se veía elegante pero el padre y el hijo eran crueles y aprovechados a cada oportunidad humillaban a los otros ganándose el desprecio de sus siervos; en cambio el palacio del este era todo lo contrario ayudaban a los pobres y los siervos tenían tareas no muy comlicadas, ellos eran los más queridos en la región._

_Un día ambos señores convocaron a todas la muchachas de los pueblos cercanos, para que sus hijos escogieran a su esposa, y asi sucedió el problema era de que ambos se enamoraron de la misma joven, un gran problema, el heredero del este era buen guerrero siempre llevaba una trenza, el otro solo presumia aunque no sabia mucho, la joven escogida por ambos tenia el cabellos corto y su se veía que en su alma era muy noble. Ella escogio estar con el heredero del este ya que no le había gustado como se comportaba en heredero del oeste, ellos se llevaban no muy bien por estar peleando por cualquier tontería, pero extrañamente después de las discusiones se disculpaban normalmente para luego empezar de nuevo, después de años se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados, se confesaron de una manera muy extraña pero felices, claro que tenían que lidiar con las mujeres que acosaban al heredero perdón al nuevo patriarca y los celos de este._

_*****VIERNES EN LA ESCUELA FURINKA*****_

_M. Hinako: Esta es mucho más cercana a nuestra época, en un barrio muy lujoso en Francia vivian familias de alto poder, pero resaltaban dos principalmente los hijos de ambos tenían la misma edad y sus padres desidieron casarlos para que su dinero aumente sin contar claro que todos sus negocios también se unirían, pero ambos no lo aceptaron a ellos no les gustaba el dinero preferían pasar el tiempo haciendo otras cosas productivas ellos mismos, se unieron para que nunca se casaran, paso algún tiempo, el joven empezó a sentir algo por su aliada pero no lo demostraba por temor a que lo rechaze y pierda su amistad. Lo mismo le pasaba a ella y se ponía celosa porque habían tres chicas que se interesaban en su amigo-aliado pero era por su fortuna. Mantuvieron ese secreto por mucho tiempo asta que la joven enfermo gravemente, él muchacho estaba como loco buscando una cura, pero no la había decían que solo con la fuerza de ella se podría curar._

_Le dijeron que ella no iba a pasar otra noche, el desesperado le dijo pensando que iba a morir TE AMO grito inmediatamente la joven abrió los ojos y le dijo que porque la despertaste y escucho todo, él mas nervioso vio en la puerta al padre de la joven y al suyo riéndose, el lo entendio todo, pero se sorperndio más cundo ella lo beso diciéndole que lo amaba, después de pocos meses ubo boda._

_Bien espero de que les haya gustado las historias que leimos en esta semana aunque seme asen familiares y a la misma ves iguales entre si, pasen un lindo día de los enamorados recuerden que él director acepto que no habrían clases por esta fecha._

_*****SABADO EN LAS CALLES DE NERIMA*****_

Esta semana no había sido la mejor para ellos, siempre salían con el rostro sonrojado; Akane había pogresado muy bien estos días y Ranma ya no tartamudeaba tanto parecían que esas metas era lo que mantenían de pie a nuestros protagonistas.

Ranma: Que bueno que terminaron con esas historias no Akane

Akane: Si menos mal -dandole una sonrisa-

Ranma: Si o-oye Akane que te pareciria si -jugando con sus pulgares pero fue interrumpido por una bici, una cinta y una espátula-

Las tres: Ranma tienes una cita conmigo

Ranma: QUEEEEEEEE oye Akane no es lo que parece -pero su prometida no estaba-

Podemos ver a unas calles de ay a Akane refunfuñando

Akane: Mira ese bobo que estar con sus otras prometidas, que me iba a decir bueno no importa total de seguro era otra burla -llega a su casa-

Nabiki: Hola hermanita por tu cara veo que mi cuñadito te fastidio otra vez

Akane: ….

Nabiki: Pero sabes como ya se acerca el dia de los enamorados, te dare un hermoso vestido que te parece, después de todo somos hermanas, pero a cambio te pediré solo un pequeño favor.

Akane: No quiero tu regalo gracias -molesta- y tampoco quiero pensar en el favor que te haría y además para que quería un vestido.

Nabiki: Bueno quizás Ranma te invite a salir y si tu no tienes nada para ponerte

Akane: Q-que eso no va a pasar ya que el nunca me invitaría

Nabiki: Estas segura Akane, si no te invita a salir al menos tendras un vestido más hermoso para cuando llegue la ocasión te doy asta mañana -subio las escaleras-

Nabiki: _Ranma deverias practicar como pedir una cita donde no te puedan ver, Akane estoy segura que al menos tus chocolates no lo mataran, solo tengo que hacer unas entradas, estoy segura de que este será un buen negocio y también esos tontos por fin se declararan, dos pajaros de un tiro, y esto funcionara o me dejo de llamar Nabiki Tendo._

Despues de unas horas vemos a Ranma entrar cansado en el suelo, Akane en la mesa comiendo con su familia Ranma reclamándole por no ayudarle y después volando por los aires, vino la noche todos estaban dormidos a excepción de un joven artista marcial.

Ranma: _ Diablos hoy tanpoco pude decircelo porque tuvieron que aparecer esas tres cuando saben que la única para mi es Akane, ella es la única que me a tratado como una persona y no como un objeto con el que se puede competir para quedarce con él, la única que se a portado como una verdadera prometida, puede que me golpee porque me lo meresco pero cuando sonríe yo o se que hacer, se que si la insulto asi como siempre un día de estos se alejara de mi y yo no podría soportarlo, tú me enseñaste lo que es amar, sentir celos, enojo, calma, feliz. No te quiero perder Akane y no lo hare mañana te invitare a salir en el dia de los enamorados y me declrare puede ser que tu solo me veas como un amigo, pero aun asi tendría la esperanza de conquistarte._

Ya todos dormían en la alocada ciudad de Nerima.

*****EN LA MAÑANA DE DOMINGO*****

Nabiki: _Bien cuñadito te ayudare en esto, solo necesito encargarme de unos tres problemas, solo espero que no seas un cobarde e invites a Akane a salir _- llendo al parque donden habían tres siluetas conocidas-

Shampoo: Para que llamr chica anbisiosa

Ukyo: Dinos Nabiki

Kodachi: Apurate plebeya que no tengo todo el día

Nabiki: Bien lo que quería decirles esque Ranm ay Akane tienen una cita -sonriendo-

Las tres: QUEEEEE

Nabiki: Si como lo oyeron y si quieren les digo donde, pero les costara 3.000 yens a cada una

Las chicas resicnadas le entregaron la cantidad que pedían

Nabiki: _ Bien ahora la parte más difícil _Ellos están en París

Ukyo: Eso es mentira como pudieron viajar asta ahí y con que dinero -desconfiada-

Shampoo: Tener razón

Kodachi: Eres una mentirosa

Nabiki: No me crean si quieren pero yo vi como salieron con unas maletas y un folleto y mi papá y tío Genma les daban dinero, ellos harian cualquier cosa para que sus escuelas se juntaran y porque no también para tener un heredero.

Las chicas se miraron entre si asustadas y confundidas, ellos no podrían viajar asta ahí no luego se imaginaron a ellos juntos en la ciudad del amor.

Las tres: No lo permitiré

Nabiki: Entonces iran _Fue mucho más fácil de lo que imagine _**(N/A: Se que están pensando ir a Paris y creerle a una chica loca por el dinero será todo raro no pero es mi one-shot) **

Las tres auto-prometidas-entrometidas se fueron a sus casas para irse a Paris? Lo se esto esta mu loco y raro

********* EN LA ENTRADA DEL DOYO******

Vemos a Ranma practicar, pero no asiendo katas sino pedirle a su prometida una cita

Ranma: Muy bien es fácil vamos de nuevo Akane q-q-q-q-q-uieres tener una cita co-n-n-migo, no asi no aver otra ves Akanequierestenerunacitaconmigo no demasiado rápido, a porque no puedo decilo -y luego grito desesperado- AKANE QUIERES TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO MAÑANA muy bien eso estuvo mejor ahora solo no lo tengo que gritar

Akane: R-Ranma

Y Ranma volteo asustado y la vio ahí parada muy sonrojada, eso no era lo que tenia planeado su reacción de él fue ponerse en piedra luego se le subieron los colores **(N/A: Igual cuando se le declaro a Akane en el capitulo **_**Ranma es el prometido de Nabiki), **_Akane no sabia que decir por fin se lo había pedido, sonrio al ver como su prometido entraba en pánico y antes de que él lo arruinara, que sucedería pronto, dio su respuesta.

Akane: Claro que si Ranma me encantaría -le sonrio y se fue dando saltos de alegría-

Ranma: _Ella acepto salir conmigo, aceptó, ACEPTÓ _-Ranma no cabia en su felicidad y no podiendola aguantar más grito- SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - aquel grito se escuho por toda Nerima, calro que Akane también lo oyo y eso le saco una gran y hermosa sonrisa-

Nabiki:-ya estaba en casa y escucho el grito- estará aquí e

Akane: Nabiki por favor necesito el vestido

Nabiki: Claro que si, pero no te olvides del favor descuida no es nada malo es más a ti te gustara

Akane: Gracias y eso espero –se fue a la sala a comer ya que Kasumi tenia la comida, juntos a los dos mayores de la casa-

Nabiki: Bien falta el otro esta e -viendo su reloj- Hola Ranma

Ranma: Si hola oye de casualidad me podrias prestar dinero _Torpe de todas las personas del munod le pedias a ella, mi papá no tienen, si le digo a tío Soun mañana habrá boda y dudo que Kasumi me de yaque solo tiene para las compras _aaaaa olvídalo sabia que no me lo darias

Nabiki: Te equivocas ten son 9.000 yens gastalos bien y ten es una reservación en el restaurante _Paris _muy popular entre los enamorados no es formal por lo que no iras de traje, pero te servirá para que puedas comer lo que deses sin pagar

Ranma: G-Gracias ESPERA como sabes que….

Nabiki: Cuñadito deverias aprender a practicar en silencio, y descuida tus prometidas no vendrán digamos que se fueron muy lejos pero por eso me deveras un pequeño favor no es complicado, seguro que a ti también te agradara

Ranma:-desconfiado- No lo se

Nabiki: Bueno si no quieres el dinero, ni la reservación…

Ranma: Esta bien trato hecho

La trarde paso normal, "extrañamente no vieron a ninduna prometida, tanto Ranma como Akane estaban felices por lo de mañana.

Akane: _Ranma me pidió una cita por fin saldremos como una pareja normal, no lo normal nunca lo veremos será que eso es lo que ase nuestras vidas tan locas, es verdad casi lo olvido los chocolates menos mal los guarde en un lugar seguro de todos, se que no sabran de lo mejor pero ya los prove y estaban bien, solo espero que aprecies el esfuerzo que hice Ranma _Bien entrenar me ayudara a distraerme un poco -y empezó a hacer las katas-

Ranma: -en el parque- _Tengo que planear la cita perfecta, podríamos ir al cine, luego al parque de diversiones, después comeremos unos helados solo espero que todo salga bien, tanta tranquilidad no es normal, pero Nabiki dijo que ellas se habían ido lejos, solo espero que por esta vez Nabiki no te equivoques _-se quedo pensando en la cita de mañana y sonriendo-

******EN LA NOCHE*******

La cena transcurría tranquilamente, eso era lo extraño no habían escuchados las típicas discusiones de los prometidos, pensaron que por fin habría tranquilidad. Los prometidos estaban muy nervioso ya que sus movimientos eran torpes y se chocaban a cada rato.

Nabiki: _Mira que ni siquiera es su cita y ya están nerviosos, esto resulta mejode lo que espere_

Llego la noche y cada uno se encontraba durmiendo, los prometidos fueron los primeros en dormirse ya que querían que ese día acabara pronto y empezara el nuevo día, el día de su ansiada, esperada, anelada y deseada cita.

*******LUNES POR LA MAÑANA DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN******

Akane: Yego el día, devo darme prisa antes de que nuestros padres nos casen si se enteran -Se baño y luego desayuno, no estaba su prometido ni sus padres se extraño por eso y luego pensó—_mejor asi_ -y fue a la cocina por sus chocolates

Ranma: Por fin ahora a prepararme este dia saldrá de lo mejor -se baño y después desayudo, no estaba ni su prometida ni sus padres y no le dio importancia- La suerte estab de mi lado -y se fue a arreglarce cuando se cruzo con Nabiki-

Nabiki: Bien veo que estas entusiasmado -le dijo pícaramente- no olvides a la 5:30 deves estar en la casa para que me hagas ese favor

Ranma: Esta bien

Nabiki: Y Ranma a Akane le gustan las rosas ten -le dio una rosa roja- otra cosa más no habas nada torpe suerte cuñadito

Ranma: Gracias _eso espero_

Ranma estaba esperando en la sala solo ya que Kasumi había salido a una cita con el D. Tofú, el vestia una camiseta china roja, no como la de siempre ya que esta tenia más bordes dorados y un dragon a un costado, un pantalón negro Se estaba impancientado porque se tardaba ya iba a subir cuando vio a su prometida bajar por las escaleras.

Akane: Co-como me veo Ranma -pregunto sonrojada-

Ranma: T-Te ves -Ranma no podía articular ninguna palabra esque su prometida se veía realmente hermosa vestia un vestido fucsia con detalles blandos, de tira, una rosa a un costado de su cintura, le quedaba tre dedos arriba de la rodilla y en su cabello tenia un broche de mariposa blanco- hermosa -dijo en susurro y que para su mala o buena suerte Akane lo escuho-

Akane: Gracias -sonriendole—tu también te ves bien

Ranma. Gra-gracias, ten Akane -de dio la rosa—

Akane: Gracias Ranma me gustan mucho -agarrandola y sin querer sus manos se tocaron—aaa esto es para ti y antes de que digas algo quiero que sepas que los prove y no me siento enferma -dandole una cajita con un moño-

Ranma: Bien los provare -agarro uno y lo metio despacio a su boca lo provo lentamente y dijo- esta rico, gracias Akane

Akane: _Menos mal sabían bien _De nada nos vamos

Ranma: Si

Su cita fue tranquila, fueron al cine y luego al parque de diversiones, conversaron de cuando se conocieron las aventuras que tuvieron, claro que no sacaron los momentos incomodos, se rieron, fueron al restaurante donde le había dicho Nabiki, la gente que los veía veian que estaban enamorados, los prometidos no se percataron de esto lo que si notaron esque las parejas se iban a un solo punto, no le dieron importancia siguieron hablando y asi paso el tiempo y llegaron las 5:30.

Ranma: Nos vamos a casa Akane _estúpido favor_

Akane: Si Ranma _casi se me olvida lo que le devia a Nabiki_

Fueron caminado asta su casa, y se dieron la sorpresa de que casi toda Nerima estaba ahí en el doyo como si fuera a ver una fiesta, vieron a Nabiki salir y le preguntaron que pasaba.

Nabiki: Que bueno que llegaron, saben se estaban tardando ahora es el momento de cobrar esos favores

Ranma y Akane: Favores tu también le deves algo

Nabiki los empujo asta el doyo donde parecía que iba a ver un concierto, los prometidos presintieron que algo no estaba bien y aque estaban detran del escenario

Nabiki: Tranquilos, solo necesito que sean los presentadores _de la canción _ es todo tengan estos papeles -les dio una hoja a cada uno y fue al escenario y dijo- y ahora para el día de los enamorados la pareja más loca y famosa de roda Nerima RANMA Y AKANE -abrio la cortina y encontró a dos prometidos como piedras los jalo y continuo- ESTA CANCION SERA CANTADA POR ELLOS SE TITULA "LA BALADA DE RANMA Y AKANE" -y empezó la música-

Ranma no sabia que hacer pero vio que era su oportunidad tal vez después de cantar se le podría declarar a Akane, le lanso una mirada entre complice y nerviosa, Akane supo que no tenían salida, además ella podría cantar un dueto con él y empezaron a leer la letra y a cantarla.

**RANMA: Cada vez que sonríes, linda estás y te vuelves más gentil**

**AKANE: Aunque soy muy testaruda, somos dos y de eso no hay duda **

**AMBOS: Tú y yo unidos por obligación de los padres, la decisión **

**sin saber aquí brotaba el amor, como pudo suceder **

**RANMA: Duro es el comunicarnos bien**

**AKANE: Tan perdidos y tontos en el amor**

**RANMA: Evité mirarte a los ojos hoy **(ambos evitan la mirada avergonzados)

**AKANE: Al sentirme asi no se que hacer**

**AMBOS: Por que pronunciar las palabras costara **

**Ranma: Mejor toma de mi mano**

**Toda la gente que estaba ahí estaban bailando lentamente, esa canción revelaba los sentimientos de Ranma y Aknae, Nabiki estaba más que satisfecha con su trabajo, cobro por las entrada, cobro a su padre y a su tio para que esos dos estuyieran juntos, y que esos tontos se amaran libremente. Entre la gente estaba sus padres claro, Kasumi junto al D. Tofú y los amigos de ambos de su escuela. Ellos se sentían en las nubes, cantando lo que sentían y junto a la persona que amaban.**

**AKANE: Junto a mi estas en el corazón**

**RANMA: Para siempre seré tu protector**

**AKANE: Esperé impaciente hasta el final**

**RANMA: Imposible mirar a naaadie más**

**AMBOS: Porque la dulzura queremos confirmar**

**AKANE: Muy suave tomo de tu mano**

***Coro:**

**HOMBRES: Duro es el comunicarnos bien**

**MUJERES: Tan perdidos y tontos en el amor**

**HOMBRES: Evite mirarte a los ojos hoy**

**MUJERES: Al sentirme así no se que hacer**

**HOMBRES Y MUJERES: Porque pronunciar las palabras costara**

***Fin de coros**

**AKANE: Mejor toma de mi mano **(la extendió)

**RANMA: Muy suave tomo de tu mano **(y la cojio)

La canción había terminado pero ellos seguían asi asta que lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros y se besaron ante la mirada de todos, la gente aplaudio y le dijeron bravo, bravo. Ellos sabían lo que significaban ese beso y sabían que ahora nadie los podría separar. FIN.

En una casa grande vemos como un bebe con alas le dictaba a otro quien escribia todo en un cuadernito, pasientemente

? 1 : Listo por fin la terminamos no estas orgulloso

? 2 : Si pero porque siempre nos toca escribir estas historias, emos escrito muchas pero los personaje siempre se parecen demasiado asta diría que son los mismos

? 1: No te preocupes, seguro es normal pero de todas las que emos escrito esta es la más divertida y loca no lo crees.

¿? 2: Ya lo creo y también la más larga pero igual de hermosa -en la portada vemos a Ranma y Akane besándose- muy bien hora de comer

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO ME TOMO 3 DIAS Y UNA NOCHE EN DESVELA PERO LO TERMINE ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO .**


End file.
